


The Otaku Class Rep

by Waifuwarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Meeting the Parents, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifuwarrior/pseuds/Waifuwarrior
Summary: Chiyo Fujisaki is the Class President for Class 1-B at Nizikano Academy. She"s hardworking, liked and respected among her classmates and teachers, and is a good leader. But she has a secret that she is desperately trying to hide in fear of losing the respect of her peers. She's an anime-watching,manga-reading, Mmorpg-playing and cosplaying otaku. It gets harder to keep her secret when her rival, Tomoko, who keeps trying to find out anything to try and embarrass her out of her job so she can get herself. Can she keep her secret from her classmates or will she be found out? Find out in the all-new comedy series Otaku Class Rep this Spring season!





	1. Prologue

Warm colors of soft yellows and oranges painted the sky along with hints of pink and purples.

The fading light from the sun along with the colors of the sky told me that it was evening.

I paid no mind to the pretty colors adorning the sky as I continue to scribble down words on my report.

My attention wavered as I heardthe classroom door being openedand the clicking of shoes on the polished floor.

“Your still here Fujisaki?”

The calm familiar voice of a third-year student echoed in the empty classroom as I lifted up my head from my work to meet his questioning gaze.

“Mhm, I still had some work to do on my report to the student council. Though I just finished.”

Standing up from my seat I put down the pen and start neatly putting my belongings on the desk in my bag.

Once that small task was done I lifted up the bag and looked at Tomoki again to see that I stood a handful of inches shorter than him.

He looked down at me and with a kind smile on his face he stretched his hand out to me.

“Would you mind if I walked you to the train station? It's starting to get dark and you know weirdos come out at night.”

A smile formed on my lips at his caring words.

But with a simple shake of myhead, I dismissed his request.

“Not today. I have a few errands that my aunt told me to take care of. Maybe another time?”

Tomoki smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement with my words.

“Of course. Well, I just wanted to see if anyone was still in class 1-B so I’ll be off.”

I wave goodbye to the upperclassman as I exit theclassroom and make my way down the hall with few students speckled here and there doing clubactivities.

I smile and wave to every student that I pass as I make my way to exit the school.

My ears caught a few words from a group of girls gossiping.

I instinctively listed into there conversation as I slowed down my pace some to hear the whispers of there voices.

“You know Chiyo is nice and a model student and all. But we hardly know a thing about her.”

The other girls hummed in agreement as they continued to talk about me from their glossed lips.

A prick of worry cut into my heart making my knees start to shake ever so slightly.

With my hand over my racingheart, I calmed myself down by repeatedly assuring myself that no one knows.

Pressing my lips together in a straight line I clench my hands into fists and walk calmly down the school to the door.

But I relaxed my tense form as I waved bye to the faculty members as I exit the school.

I was ecstatic that at the firstsemester of school I got to be class 1-B representative.

Pushing my hand in my bag I grab a crumbled folded piece of paper.

I unfold it and scan my eyes over the neat handwriting written on the crinkly paper.

On the paper was a list of ingredients my aunt needed for dinner.

I put the list back and double checked just to make sure I have the money she gave me to buy the ingredients.

When I saw that is was all still there I made my way to the local store that was thankfully near my house so the trip won't is too long.

I walk on the sidewalk a few students from my school could be spotted due to the uniform adorning their bodies.

Cars zoom past me with the peopleinside driving them eager to get home and relax after a long day.

The thought of relaxing at home put a wide bright smile on my face and made my feet walked a little faster.

Before I knew it I was at the gate to my home with my hands weigheddown by a few heavy groceriesbags.

I set the bags down on the ground carefully as my sore arms move over to the left where my bag was hanging on my shoulder.

I reached in the slightly open bag and pull out the cold metallic keys.

With swift movements, I unlock the gate and the front door.

After that, I pick up the grocery bags again and hall them into the house.

Wish shaking arms I yelled into the house as I take off my shoes and replace them with the slippers neatly put my the door and continued walking forward.

“I'm home!”

A few murmurs of complaints left my lips as my weak arms struggled to lift up the bags higher than my waist and onto the counter.

But my small thin arms managed to do it.

After that, I took the groceries out and put them in the correct place.

With that task done I happilyskipped into my room with a bright happy smile stretchedwidely across my face while giggling like a love-struck girl.

I pull my hair tie out of my head and run my fingers through the soft locks messing it up greatly from its once perfect form.

Putting the hair tie on my wrist I open up the plain white door to my room and take a step inside.

All sorts of colorful poster and figurines decorated the walls and shelves of my room.

In a dark brown wooden bookcase that almost touches the ceiling to my room held all my beloved manga and anime.

My bed was near that bookcase.

Even though I was extremely tired I decided against going to sleep.

After all, there was something way more important that needed myattention.

After that though, I removed my school uniform from my body and changed into some loosercomfortable clothing.

Excitement shines in my eyes and flows in my veins as I jump onto the desk chair and proudly turning on my computer.

The excitement raging inside of me turned into determination as Icontinue playing the MMO game.

The secret that was held to close to me and kept away from all ears and eyes is that I am a giant anime watching manga reading MMO playing otaku.


	2. School life is better in anime than in reality

The only sound my ears could hear was the crashing of metal on metal.

The horrid sound of our iron swords grinding along each other fueled my determination to win this intense battle.

Salty cool sweat was dripping down my forehead as I was having a tough time trying to catch my breath.

My arms felt like jello and a knot in my stomach told me this might be my final battle.

I grit my teeth together in protest to that despicable feeling in my gut.

“I will not lose this fight.”

My voice was just barely above a desperate whisper pitifully clinging onto whatever luck I had left yet I still believed in every single hope-filled word.

So I thought of a plan right on the spot.

I knew the beats attack patterns so all I have to do is dodge until I get the right opportunity to strike where he is weak.

So I utilize that plan of action and was doing my absolute best to dodge any attack that the beast throws at me.

“Left.”

“Right”

“up… No, wait! wrong way!”

With one slip up I managed to lose almost any chance I had left at defeating this monster.

But I knew I would never win the battle with this beast unless I gave it my all.

Even though my “all” at this point was a rather weak sick joke I ready my sword and rush in for one final attack.

Luck just happened to be on my side as when I swung my heavy trusty sword it struck the beast in the right spot.

The beast bellowed out a long and painful wail as his body shook seemingly from the pain it was experiencing.

Then there was a moment of silence as the beast fell to the ground with a dull thud.

My eyes watered from happiness and from the pure pain of staring at a glowing screen in the dark.

I excitedly jumped up and out of my chair as the screen glowed with bright red letters stringing together to spell “YOU WIN!”

A gasp left my mouth as my body threw itself onto the floor.

I made no attempt to contain my happy giggles as I rolled around enjoying my well-earned victory.

Then I closed my eyes and tried to calm my unsteady breath and my accelerating heartbeat.

I was so into that boss battle that my body was weak and shaky.

There was a happy and pure giddy feeling that was mixed with the adrenaline to create one overall emotion that showed itself on my dumb smiling face.

And that emotion was excitement.

But I took some time to think and I realized that I could hardly remember the last time I felt so alive from beating a boss in an MMO.

And to go along with that I could not remember at all when I first picked up the MMO games.

The strong desire to remember when I first got addicted to MMO's was strong.

“Let's see I’m currently 15 so that means…”

I did simple mathematics using only fingers to assist me because my brain was currently mush at the moment.

“Ah-ha! I was 11 when I first played an MMO. Chiyo Fujisaki gives yourself a pat on the back you deserve it.”

I did as I commanded myself to do and generously patted my own back with a smug look on my face while doing so.

But that smug face turned into a scared one as I realized something horrible.

“No. tell me it's not true.”

I crawled over to my bag that was hung on my doorknob and took out a plastic folder.

I opened it and flipped through the papers in it until I found the one I was dreading to look at.

“Oh no! I forgot to do my homework.”

I threw the folder on the ground out of pure shock.

Some of the papers slid out of its rightful place and onto my floor creating a tiny mess.

I paid that no mind as I was currently freaking out.

“I'm a first-year in Nizikano Academy how could I forget to do something so important?”

The need to rush over to a wall and bash my head into it because of the strong sense of guilt rose quickly inside of me.

But that would do me little good at all.

Nizikano is not completely the run of the mill public school.

It earned its reputation for a reason and that reason is the smart kids attending it.

And I am most certainly no exception with having mostly straight A’s in every class.

But not only am I smart I’m also the class representative for 1-B.

Wich just means I have to do my best to set an example for the other students in my class.

And not doing my homework is not setting a very good example.

I went over to the small mess on the floor and cleaned up the papers and took out the homework that was given to me.

With sluggish movements, I walk over to my desk and sit in my chair ready to complete my homework.

But before I even touched the tip of my pencil down to the paper a yawn escaped through my lips.

Instinctively I reached for my phone and checked the time.

“Oh my god. It's 2:30 am.”

I did not even have the energy to be shocked.

With a low groan coming from the back of my throat I started my homework at the bizarre hour of 2 am.

All around was dark and peaceful.

I felt a smile form on my lips as I move my head from one side to the other side.

My body was relaxed as I continued to breathe in and out slowly.

But the peace was soon shattered as if a large rock was thrown at a fragile window.

The obnoxious beeping of my alarm abruptly woke me up from my once peaceful state.

I lifted my head and opened up my eyes in a snap.

With one swift movement, I turned off the hated alarm clock standing next to my beloved computer.

Childishly I stuck my tongue at it hate shined clearly in my eyes.

“Stupid clock.”

I muttered the insult under my breath as if the clock had working ears attached to it and could hear every word spoken out of my mouth.

I soon moved on from that and stretched my dead and numb arms above my head till there was a pop sound.

Then I let them fall limp at my sides again.

My back ached terribly and my eyes stung when looking at any kind of bright light.

Trying to ease the sharp pain in my black I arched it some in hopes that the pain would magically disappear.

But reality kicked in and that action only made the pain worse.

“I should have never fallen asleep while doing my homework.”

I look at the sheet of paper all the questions on it were completed and double-checked to make sure my answers were as accurate as possible.

Standing up from my desk I push in my chair and I took the homework that was assigned to me and shoved it in the folder with the rest of the papers.

With a hop skip and step, I was over at my closet where all my comfy clothes and school uniforms are.

Today is a school day so I pulled out a crisp clean uniform and got dressed.

The skirt fluttered around my legs as I walked back to my desk.

I pulled open one of the drawers to reveal a few hairpins.

I was never a fancy person but I decided to wear a hairpin today to give me some extra charm in the looks department.

Picking out a cute little glittery hairpin I stuck it to form a slight part in my bangs.

Looking myself over in the mirror I saw that everything was in order and looked to perfection.

Well, all except the bags under my eyes.

But that was found cute and desirable so I did not cover them up with any form of makeup.

I took my bag in one hand and went over to my phone and unplugged it from the charger then left my room with all necessities in hand.

There was a sweet smell in the air that was coming from the kitchen.

My ears heard the sound of food sizzling and a smile spread widely across my face as my stomach growled in demand for food.

My pace quickened and I jumped at the sight of all kinds of food spread out on the table.

“Thanks, I'm STARVING.”

My aunt only chuckled as she watched me take my seat and then proceed to shove food down my throat.

“I'm amazed at the fact that you never choke while eating.”

“It's called chewing. And yes I do that you just can't tell.”

We both continued to playfully tease each other until I eventually cleaned off my plate.

“Now you want to tell me why you were up so late?”

My body became fridged and stiff as I was about to put away my dirty plate.

“H-how do you know that?”

The smile wrinkles on my ants face shown as she giggles some.

“I know you and your habits. Plus you do tend to be a bit loud when you're excited.”

There was an inner turmoil going on in my head as I frantically and loudly studded over my words to defend myself.

“Y-you don’t get it! I just really really needed those items! A-and it was a limited time thing.”

My voice grew quiet at the end of my sentence.

Something clicked in my head that made my eyes widen in shock.

“I forgot to get the Items!”

My aunt just calmly sipped on her tea as she watched me dash off to my room.

“Don’t forget the train leaves at 7! And it's 6:40!”

I groaned loudly as I wiggled my mouse around to see that my PC just went to sleep mode.

It would kill me if something bad were to happen as the power shut off and I did not get the items.

Acting as quick as possible I got the items I wanted so bad from winning that boss fight.

After that, I rushed out of my room and out the door yelling “bye” to my aunt.

Morning due was still present on the grass as I ran along the sidewalk trying my best to get to the train station.

Few students from different schools walked on the sidewalk.

The sun was peaking over the clouds and was warming my chilly body.

I wanted to take my time and enjoy the walk to the train station like I normally do.

But I’m pressed for time so I ignored the sentry of the early morning and just kept running off to my destination.

Though it did take some pushing on my legs though I did manage to get on the train.

My legs were wobbly as I stood on the moving train.

People were crowded around me so much so that I could feel the warmth coming off of their bodies.

Though I paid that no mind as it was just a normal thing to experience on a train in the early mornings with kids going to school and adults going to work.

There was nothing else to do other than catch my breath and look at the other people on the train.

A few students from my high school stood out to me amongst the adults quietly waiting for their stop.

I would wave to the students but they were paying no attention to me so I refrained from doing that.

Packed in tightly like a can of sardines the train came to a stop and the doors opened up letting the people out and letting people in.

I made my way to the door with difficulty but a few “excuse me” and “Thank you” seemed to help get the job done.

Once I got off the train I took in a deep breath and gave the ticking clock on the wall a quick glance.

I was relieved to see that I was making up for the lost time.

With a smile growing on my face I started to skip to school.

There were a few students who went to the same school as me.

And I even spotted a few kids that go into my class.

I politely flashed them a bright smile and waved at them.

The smiled brightly at me and in hush voices whispered things that were so sweet and just warmed my heart.

“Aren't you so happy to have her as our class rep?”

“Of course I am she is just the spitting image of a responsible and respectable person.”

On the outside pretended not to hear what they were saying but on the inside, I was just so touched at what they thought of me.

With a melting heart, I quit listing in on their conversation and carried on with my way to school.

And before I knew it I was at the entrance of the school.

Some were hanging around the entrance happily chatting away in a blissful conversation.

Others were purely focused on getting into their class and having a sharp mind for the day.

On my walk to my class, I heard a deep male voice speak behind me.

“Good morning, Fujisaki!”

I spun on me heels to be greeted by the smiling face of Tomoki Sakamoto a third year at this school.

I immediately felt happy butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as my hands got sweaty and clammy.

“O-oh I'm doing well Tomoki-senpai.”

Tomoki leaned in close to me with a confused expression on his face.

With his nose just barely touching my I felt the warm sensation of a blush on my cheeks.

“I thought I told you to call me Tomoki”

At the end of his sentence, he backed away from my face and gave me the puppy eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know that it's improper to not use the correct pronouns.”

Tomoki tapped his chin in thought.

“Maybe around other students, you could use pronouns. But when it's just us call me by my first name.”

My legs were trembling slightly and I felt like I was going to die from heatstroke my face was so hot.

“S-sure. Look its getting late and I have to get to class. So I’ll talk to you later.”

I and Tomoki said our goodbyes and went in 2 different paths to get to our class.

But as I was on my merry way I herd Tomoki yell from down the hall.

“Let's eat lunch together sometime this week!”

I only nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

My voice disappeared like due on a hot morning day.

Plus even if I could so much as squeeze out “yes” it would be so faint I’m sure I would not even be able to hear myself talk.

I shook my head and continued on the walk over to my class.

And while doing that my heart was thumping loudly in my chest.

I know its typical and rather cliché to have a small form of attraction to your upperclassman.

Ok ok, so not a small form of affection.

It's more like a huge crush that may or may not be love.

I mean in my opinion it seems like he is interested in me.

But I have to put away my silly high school crush for now.

I opened up the door that leads to the classroom.

Immediately after I opened up the door I hear the angriest voice on the planet.

“Chiyo Fujisaki! You're late!”

I was once feeling the amazing feeling of butterflies and the rush of dreaming that my crush likes me back.

But now I feel a pit in my stomach and the slight feeling of fear.

I rush in the classroom and put my stuff down and double-check to make sure everything required for the day is at hand and ready for my use.

Standing proudly behind me with her arms arrogantly placed on her hips her large shadow cast down on me.

I roll my eyes and calmly speak to her.

“What do you need?”

She ignores me and slaps her hand on the surface of my desk.

“You know Fujisaki if you are going to continue to be this class representative you must be here earlier than everyone else. You arriving along with every other student puts a bad image on you and shows us all that you are not capable of setting a good example.”

Her arrogant voice was heard from the front of the classroom all the way to the back of it as she spoke each and every word with a matter of fact tone.

I took none of the words she said to heart and just absentmindedly nodded my head along with whatever she said.

She was a real annoyance to me and almost the whole class even though she tries to be this “perfect little angel.”

“Tomoko Watanabe could you please give me some more personal space and turn down the volume of your voice you're bothering the other students.”

Tomoko is a spoiled person.

She apparently knows it all and thinks that she deserves to be the class representative just cause she wants to be it.

She makes my job a pain in my ass and is constantly questioning my every move while also providing me “feedback” for everything I do as well.

Combing my thing fingers through my hair I clear my throat and give Tomoko a fake smile.

“Watanabe I think its best if you take your seat school is about to start.”

The look she gave me could only be described as if you pissed satan off.

“Don’t give me that fake smile. Fujisaki you have a secret and I'm going to figure it out.”

Tomoko stormed off to her seat and the bell for class rang.

I taped my feet on the floor uncontrollably as dark thoughts clouded my mind.

Does she know I have a secret?

How much does she know about it?

Who will she tell if she finds out?

My dark thoughts were interrupted by the teacher asking us to stand up.

“Students please rise bow down and be seated for our lesson to begin.”


End file.
